


Interdimensional (Reupload)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Interdimensional [2]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gen, Heathers References, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Movie!Lydia returns to the musical!universe after figuring out the necessities of interdimensional travel. Well, one of the main reasons is because she missed her musical counterpart and desperately wanted to see her again. They spend a few days having fun together and eventually Movie!Lydia's parents become worried and come to get her. Will they allow the two girls to spend as much time together as they want or will they never be able to see each other again?
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Interdimensional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869511
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The Return

Musical!Lydia's parents came down the stairs and stopped when they saw the scene before them in the living room. Musical!Delia whipped out her phone and took a picture of the two Lydias mid-hug.

"That is sooo adorable," squealed Musical!Barbara, interlocking her fingers. This directed the attention of both Lydias onto her.

"When did you guys show up?" Musical!Lydia asked.

"We just came down to check on you," said Musical!Adam. "I guess we were surprised to see the other version of you so soon. What has it been? Two weeks?"

"That's about right," said movie!Lydia.

Musical!Betelgeuse popped up and also noticed movie!Lydia was back. "Woah. Looks like a certain someone had the same idea as our Lydia."

Movie!Lydia smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," said Musical!Betelgeuse.

"It's nice to see you, alternate Lydia." Musical!Barbara smiled.

Both Lydias and Musical!Betelgeuse sat in a circle on the living room floor as Musical!Lydia's parents went either back upstairs to the attic or into the kitchen to grab some lunch.

"So, alternate Lydia, do you want to do something ch-?" asked Musical!Betelgeuse.

"Alternate Lydia isn't doing anything chaotic with you!" shouted musical!Charles from the kitchen. "I'm sure her versions of Delia, the Maitlands, and I wouldn't want her coming home all hurt and injured."

Movie!Lydia groaned. "Oh my god. What's your DAMAGE!?"

"My damage?" Musical!Charles was confused. "What does that mean?"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" shouted movie!Lydia, pointing at Musical!Charles. "WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANY FUN?!"

"Lydia..." Barbara's voice was quiet.

"What?" Movie!Lydia turned to musical!Barbara.

"You can't speak to anyone like that, even if they're not your family," scolded Musical!Adam.

Movie!Lydia stood up, and stormed out.

"Other me?" questioned Musical!Lydia, staring with worry as her counterpart stormed out.

Charles sighed. "I'll go see if I can find her and bring her back. Have a chat with her."

"No, we all need to have a chat with her," said Barbara.

The moment she was out of the room, Movie!Lydia punched the wall several times, not caring about the pain and blood coming from her knuckles, before sinking to the ground, choking on tears.

"Other Lydia!" she heard a masculine voice call out.

"Go away." She stumbled over her words, still crying.

"No, we just want to talk to you," said Musical!Barbara, calmly, sweetly, and quietly. She pushed open the door of the room they heard movie!Lydia's voice come from and entered.

Seeing that the teen was crying, Barbara sat next to her.

"Is it okay if I hug you?"

Movie!Lydia nodded, so Barbara wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thanks, other Barbara," movie!Lydia sniffled.

"It's alright, love. You were upset, I get it."

"And I'd still like you to apologize for yelling at me," said musical!Charles, sitting down.

"I'm sorry," said movie!Lydia quietly.

Barbara went to hold one of movie!Lydia's hands, but stopped.

"You're hurt."

"What happened to you?"

She sighed. "Punched a wall."

Barbara looked over at the nearby wall and saw a small dent in it, then looked down at the hand she'd gone to hold and saw that it was bleeding out. "Hang on. I'll summon a first aid kit and bandage up your hand."

"Y-you don't have to..."

"I know, but I'm doing it anyway."

She bandaged up movie!Lydia's hand and the teen looked down at it then back up towards a smiling musical!Barbara. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome."

Just then, Musical!Lydia came into the room.

"What happened?"

"Your counterpart punched a wall and hurt her hand," explained Musical!Barbara.

"Oh." Lydia hugged her alternate self.

Movie!Lydia hugged her back. "Thank you."

"Any time."

Movie!Lydia smiled. "I'm a little better now... I guess."

"Group hug?" Barbara suggested

"Group hug!" everyone else said at once.

It was freaking adorable.

After about five minutes of hugging, everyone pulled apart.

"So... what now?" Movie!Lydia asked.

"Movie?"

"Hell yeah."


	2. Bonding Time

The two girls were sitting in Lydia's room, chatting about, well, everything.

Topics including what happened to them in the last two weeks and what they planned to do whilst movie!Lydia was there. They also talked about movie!Lydia sneakily deciding to show up whilst hidden in her room so her parents wouldn't know what she was up to. She'd even taken the Handbook with her and by the time her Maitlands found it, she was already gone to the Musical universe.

"Wow."

"I know right!"

Musical!Lydia sighed. "My dad would be pissed if I did that."

Movie!Lydia laughed. "Well, I can sneak you over to my dimension without him knowing."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"So, I kinda have a copy of the Handbook..." Movie!Lydia smiled.

"How?"

"Asked the Maitlands to open it, and then just... took photos."

"And I asked my Betelgeuse to open my universe's copy of the Handbook for the same reasons as you probably," said Musical!Lydia.

"Speaking of Betelgeuse, what happened to the one of my universe after you were kidnapped?"

Musical!Betelgeuse popped up. "He's in the Netherworld prison with my mom."

"Good," Movie!Lydia said.

"I think I'm still bruised from that bullshit," Musical!Lydia groaned.

"But I see you've healed up from all that torture he and the alternate Juno put on you," movie!Lydia pointed out.

"Mostly. I still have a bunch of scars."

She showed her counterpart a couple of the scars she still had.

"Yikes," Movie!Lydia hissed.

"Yeah." Musical!Lydia sighed.

Betelgeuse was hovering in the air, upside down, eating candy.

The two girls looked up, amused.

"Wut?" The demon grinned.

"Nothing." The two girls looked at each other and burst into laughter. Betelgeuse made the candy he was eating disappear and righted himself.

"So, wanna cause some chaos?" he asked.

"Yes!" The two girls pumped their fists in the air.

"Ok, I have an idea." Musical!Lydia smiled. "We can-"

"Make explosives?" Betelgeuse asked excitedly.

"No."

"Oh."

"My Beej, the last time you made explosives, someone was with you."

"True."

"We could watch Hamilton?" Musical!Lydia shrugged.

"AND SING ALONG SUPER LOUDLY AND MAKE A MESS TRYING TO COPY THE CHOREO!" The demon interjected. "The writers are such theatre dorks." He muttered.

"What?" Movie!Lydia asked.

"Nothing."

"So, Hamilton time?" Betelgeuse asked.

"Hell yeah." Both Lydias grinned.

Musical!Lydia turned on the movie and they began watching it.

Betelgeuse somehow managed to sing along while hanging upside down. But then he fell on his head, cursed at the bed, got back on it, and immediately did the same thing again.

The two girls heard his cursing and couldn't help but giggle amongst themselves.

Musical!Lydia jumped off the bed at the last note, somehow landing on her feet.

Movie!Lydia and musical!Betelgeuse clapped.

"Thank you, thank you" She bowed jokingly.

There was a knock on the door.

"What? Movie!Lydia groaned.

"My Lydia, other Lydia, Betelgeuse, it's Barbara. What's going on in there?"

"We're just watching Hamilton!" Musical!Lydia smiled.

"Okay! Adam, Charles, Delia, and I will be downstairs if you guys need anything."

"Gotcha."

Barbara smiled, turned, and headed downstairs.

Once Barbara was out of earshot, they got back to the chaos.

Both Lydias were jumping on Musical!Lydia's bed whilst Betelgeuse sat on the floor and watched them mess around.

All of a sudden, Musical!Lydia fell off.

"FU-"

Movie!Lydia slid off. "Are you okay?"

"Emotionally? No. Physically? Well..." She tried to stand back up, only to flop back down to the ground with a yelp. "Also no. But I'll be fine!"

"Want to go downstairs. Tell your family what happened?"

Musical!Lydia nodded.

Movie!Lydia led her sniffling counterpart downstairs and into the living room.

All four of Musical!Lydia's parents looked up from what they were doing, all concerned for their Lydia.

"Our Lydia, what happened?" asked Barbara as the four of them stood up and made their way over towards both Lydias.

"Fell off my bed, and ended up hitting one of the injuries from you-know-what that hadn't completely healed yet." Musical!Lydia sighed, attempting to gesture with her arms, which was a bad idea. She hissed in pain, and stopped.

"Ow."

"Oh, our Lydia, come here." Barbara wrapped her arms around Musical!Lydia and the rest of the Musical family joined in on the hug, comforting their Lydia. Movie!Lydia stood back and watched the interaction with a smile on her face.

"It's okay, our Lydia. Which injury did you end up hitting when you fell off your bed?" asked her dad.

"Arm."

She had ended up with a bad cut on her left forearm from the incident, and it wasn't healing very fast. Maybe because it was made by a demon knife? They'd have to look in the Handbook.

"Yikes." Movie!Lydia muttered, while Delia hugged her Lydia.

Barbara had bandaged up her Lydia’s injury and both girls had gone back upstairs.

“What should we do now?” asked movie!Lydia.

"Keep watching Hamilton? We have nothing better to do."

“Good idea.”


	3. Fun Times

It was Saturday, and the two Lydias were laughing their heads off.

They were jumping on Musical!Lydia's bed again, this time careful not to fall off like Musical!Lydia had that one time.

"Hey, look, I can touch the ceiling when I jump!" Movie!Lydia smiled.

She jumped up and touched the ceiling whilst Musical!Lydia watched and clapped.

"Nice one."

"Now! Your turn!" dared movie!Lydia.

Musical!Lydia smirked and laughed loudly, accepting the dare and jumping up to touch the ceiling. She hit it hard and landed on her bed as hard as could, nearly launching her counterpart off of it. Movie!Lydia had to hold onto something so as to not fall off.

They looked at each other, and burst into laughter again.

"That was so much fun," said movie!Lydia as the two girls jumped off the bed. "You wanna go downstairs and see what your folks are doing?"

"Yeah."

They headed downstairs to find the biggest surprise of their lives. Not only was Musical!Lydia's family standing in the living room and eyeing them with worry, but movie!Lydia's family was also there. And they did not look happy.

"Oh shit..." Movie!Lydia muttered.

"We were just talking with them," said musical!Charles. "Other Lydia, they want you to go home."

"Hell no."

"Our Lydia, you're coming home with us no matter what."

"No."

Movie!Adam repeated himself, starting to get mad.

Movie!Lydia glared at the adults, breathing quickly.

She went over to the door, flung it open with a "SLAM", and ran.

The remainder of both families stared after her as the front door to the musical house slammed shut.

"Where does she think she's going?" asked movie!Adam.

"I don't know but I do know that five of the nine of us have to go after her. Both sets of Maitlands, you're staying here. The rest of us will go out and find her."

Both sets of Maitlands nodded and headed up to the attic.

Musical!Lydia immediately ran out of the door, looking for her counterpart.

Both Charleses and both Delias ran out after her, all kinda hoping and praying that they could find movie!Lydia.

The teen ran across the streets of this alternate version of her neighborhood, crying.

She eventually came to a stop in a local park and sat on a bench, her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, with all the remaining Deetz families....

"Where is she?" Movie!Charles wondered, worried.

They had been unsuccessful in locating and finding her so far, having checked everywhere the movie!Deetzes said she would most likely be if she was upset in the movie universe (the cemetery being among those places).

Suddenly, Musical!Lydia had an idea.

"The telepathic bond! Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

She focused hard and soon, her counterpart's voice was in her head. "Other me?"

"Are you okay?" Musical!Lydia quipped in her mind.

"No..."

"Where are you?"

"I'm not sayin'. Leave me alone."

"Other me, I really need to know. We're all worried about you," sighed Musical!Lydia.

A sigh was heard in her mind. "The local park."

Musical!Lydia stopped talking to her counterpart in her mind and addressed her dad and stepmom and their counterparts. "She's in the local park. We need to get there now!"

Musical!Lydia skidded to a halt as she found the park where her alternate self was.

"She's in there. We just need to figure out where."

"Lead the way then."

The group found Movie!Lydia within a few moments. When she saw that her stepdaughter was crying, Movie!Delia ran to hug her.

She melted into her stepmother's embrace, still crying.

"It's ok, Lydia." Movie!Delia smiled sadly.

"I don't want to go home," whimpered movie!Lydia.

"I know, I know. We don't have to go home today. Honestly, I would like to see more of this world."

Movie!Delia grabbed a tissue from her purse, and gave it to her stepdaughter.

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Can we go back to our counterparts' house?"

"Yeah."

Still hugging, the two of them walked over to the rest of the group.

“She’s willing to go back,” said movie!Delia, letting go of her stepdaughter.

"That's good." Musical!Charles nodded.

“Race you back to my house!” smirked Musical!Lydia as she glanced over towards her counterpart.

“You’re on!”

The two girls ran off giggling with all four adults looking after them before eventually deciding to follow them out of the park and back to the Musical family’s house.


End file.
